In Flesh and Blood
by foolishteenageheart
Summary: And just as Ashe opened her mouth to speak, the lights went out, and a scream cut through the air like a knife—a scream of pure terror like nothing Ivalice has ever known; a scream that indicated bloody murder.


**Chapter I:** Awaken, Ashelia Dalmasca

_Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca_.

It had been a while since he had last heard this name; two years had passed since he had last seen her Majesty's face. Yes, two years since the fall of Bahamut, and of Vayne Solidor. And yet here he was, holding two invitations addressed to him and his Viera partner requesting their presence at an upcoming engagement ball. _Engagement ball_, he thougt bitterly. This was the second time she was to marry for "the good of Dalmasca." The first one was with Prince Rasler of Nabradia, that which ended in the young Lord's death at Nalbina in the early days of the war.

"You are restless," the Viera's cool voice broke into his thoughts; he looked up to see a smirk form on her lips. She had been eyeing Balthier for days now, and she saw that he had not been himself—all of this since the invitations arrived by courier several days ago. "Something troubles you?"

Balthier shook his head, and forced a smile to come to his lips. "No, no.. it's just that I—" He chose his next words carefully; any slip of the tongue _will_ take the Viera to conclusions he did not want her to make. "—it's nothing." Fran narrowed her eyes at her partner; she knew _who_ it was he was thinking about; _Viera's noses are sharp_, she recalled his words at Nalbina. True that, she thought to herself.

"Very well," she said, turning to leave the sky pirate who remained deep in thought. "But if you wish to see her, we best be off; the engagement starts at dusk." She motioned to the darkening skies; nightfall was settling over the Dalmascan Estersand.

*******

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca shifted in her seat at the court; a number of nobles had asked to dance with her, but Ashe insisted that her feet hurt a bit and she prefered to rest momentarily. "Perhaps later," she promised. And the nobility before her were courteous enough to back off, except of course, for Al-Cid Margrace, who insisted by all means to stand by the Lady Ashe.

"You don't have to, Al-Cid, really." Ashe tried to beg him off. "I can manage, and—" she motioned to her servants, "—I have my maids here with me." Al-Cid reluctantly left her side, but not before promising to come back for one dance with "Dalmasca's desert bloom," and kissed her hand ever so softly. "Quite a headache, that one." Ashe murmured as soon as the Rozarrian gentry was out of hearing range. Her maids worked hard to stifflle their laughter as Ashe shook her head.

"Lady Ashe," an accented voice acknoweldged the young Queen; Ashe turned her head to see the young Emperor of Archadia walking towards her, a Judge followed closely behind. "How wonderful to see you again."

Ashe smiled at her visiors, "Likewise, Lord Larsa," she spoke before turning her attention to the Judge that stood by him. "Gabranth," she said. The judge nodded his head, and removed the helmet he wore to reveal the scar from the war two years past. Ashelia felt it strange greeting an old ally by her father's murderer. _This life is strange_, she added silently.

"You are troubled, Majesty," Gabranth said after gazing intently at tha Lady Ashe. "What is wrong?" Ashe was amazed; Gabranth had not seen her in two years, and yet he was still able to tell whether or not something was bothering her. But that shouldn't really be a surprise, she reminded herself. After all, even before she was born, he was already serving in the Dalmascan Army alongside Captain Azelas.

Larsa turned his head towards her, "What is the matter, Lady Ashe?"

Ashe sighed. She looked about her surroundings to see if anybody was listening. After dismissing her maids for the time being, she motioned for Larsa and Gabranth to come closer. "I fear something isn't right," she whispered; the eerie feeling that something was about to happen made itself all the more familiar to the young Queen of Dalmasca. "I've been having these rather.. _disturbing _dreams of late." Ashe continued, her fear evident in her voice. "Vayne—I've been seeing Vayne, and—"

"Lady Ashe, along with Bahamut, my brother fell, the gods sealed his fate." Larsa interrupted; Ashe knew that Larsa did not believe her—she herself was witness to what befell Vayne Solidor on the night she and her allies went aboard the Archadian warship.

"The god—Venat," Ashe said, her hands trembling as she spoke. "I saw him raise Vayne himself, and death could do naught but loosen it's grip as the god commanded." Ashe shook her head, "And the Gran Kiltias—he spoke to me. _'Awaken, Ashelia Dalmasca, daughter of Raminas,'_ he told me, _'War looms upon the horizon once more, be wary, for he who has fallen has risen again, and in time, will return to take his revenge.'_"

"A dream is a dream, Majesty." Gabranth said, a sympathetic smile on his lips. Ashe was not so sure about this one. Ashe felt a cool gust of wind blow against her bare arms. Something wasn't right, Ashe was sure of it. And just as Ashe opened her mouth to speak, the lights went out, and a scream cut through the air like a knife—a scream of pure terror like nothing Ivalice has ever known; a scream that indicated bloody murder.

*******

The _Strahl_ made its way across the Estersands towards the Royal City of Rabanastre; although he would not admit this to Fran, he was _dying_ to know who Ashe's future husband will be this time. Best not to bring his guns when they alighted, Balthier told himself. He didn't really need to be thrown into Nalbina for shooting at the Queen's _fiancé_.

As they made their way out of the hangar, Balthier felt somewhat strange. The hair on the back of his neck stood, and he knew there and then that something was amidst. Fran seemed to feel this, too, but said nothing as they quickened their pace and made their way to the Royal Palace.

*******

The lights came back on, and yet another shrill scream of fright pierced the air. It was Ashe this time, and everyone in the room gasped at the sight before them all. In the middle of the ballroom lay Archimes, a noble of Archadia and the Queen's_ fiancé_; his eyes were wide open in horror, and his limbs were twisted in a rather odd—and impossible postion. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth, and a blade protruded from the back of his head, embedded in his skull. A piece of yellowed paper emerged from the noble's back pocket. Ashelia herself stepped forward, hesitatingly yes, and took it.

_This is only the beginning, Majesty._ She read it silently._ Although this noble before you was not present that night, I implore you.. this is only one of but many things to come. Cherish every moment you live, Majesty, even whilst you read this letter; one never knows when a serpent will strike, Majesty. Take great care._

Ashe showed the note to Larsa and Gabranth, their eyes widened with surprise and horror. "He's back," Ashe muttered, her anger more evident in her voice than her fear. "And he will not rest until we are all dead.. every last one of those present the night he had fallen."


End file.
